1. Related Applications
This application claims priority from GB 9408885.3, GB 9408886.1 and GB 9408924.0, all filed May 5, 1994.
This application is related to the following pending cases, all assigned to EATON CORPORATION, the assignee of this application:
U.S. Ser. No. 07/935,937 filed Aug. 27, 1992 START GEAR RATIO CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, now allowed
U.S. Ser. No. 08/104,698 filed Aug. 11, 1993 START RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,604
U.S. Ser. No. 08/104,699 filed Aug. 11, 1993 SCROLLING GEAR RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,700
U.S. Ser. No. 08/146,995 filed Nov. 2, 1993 METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SELECTING A STARTING GEAR IN AN AUTOMATED MECHANICAL TRANSMISSION, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,862
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and method for an at least partially automated vehicular mechanical transmission system, including a manually operated shift selector, for automatically controlling the changing or shifting of transmission gear ratios on a vehicle, including automatically executing automatically determined and displayed allowable driver-selected transmission ratio shifts. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling an at least partially automated vehicular mechanical transmission system wherein various operator actions and/or system conditions, such as, for example, a single downshift request made at a time when the vehicle is at rest, the master clutch is disengaged and the transmission is engaged in a relatively high (non-start) ratio and/or a single upshift request made at a time when the vehicle is at rest, the master clutch is disengaged and the transmission is in transmission neutral, are interpreted as a request for and/or are executed as a direct shift into a preselected default start ratio.
More particularly, the present invention relates to fully or partially automated mechanical transmission system having a plurality of available start from stop ratios and at least one mode to shift directly into a preselected default start ratio wherein the preselected default start ratio is quickly and easily programmed by the vehicle operator.